Why Would I be Jealous?
by Kaira Desanti
Summary: Draco and Hermione broke up. What happens when they meet someone new? Just your regular cliché story.
1. Chapter 1: Unlikely Reunion

Disclaimer: This is a fan fiction based on JK Rowling's Harry Potter Series. This means that most of the characters, the setting, and etc. is credited to her. Also, since this is a work of fiction that is based on a book series, a lot of the details here wont coincide with the original story flow. Well, what could you expect? This is a Dramione fan fic. :)

Now, on to the story.

.oOo.

**Chapter One**

**Unlikely Reunion**

.oOo.

**~ Present Day ~**

This is it, thought the woman as she stood outside a quaint little coffee shop. It was a nice and normal day and there was no real reason for her to feel worried. However, this was the first time in years where in she would be reestablishing contact with an old friend from the wizarding world. Taking a deep breath, she entered the coffee shop, plastered on her best and most composed face, and greeted the man who she last met practically two years ago.

"Thanks for coming." The man said.

"Were you scared that I wouldn't come?" The woman asked.

"No. Well, maybe…. Yeah." It was true that he was worried that she wouldn't come. It was years since their last meeting and even then, they were not in amazingly close terms.

The woman smiled at him. Actually, she thought about not going but the chance was too great to give up. "It's been a long time since I've seen you…" she said.

"Excuse me, do you want to order?" a waitress butted in. She was wearing a brightly colored waitress uniform and a smile that gave them the impression that she doesn't really like working there.

"Uh, sure… I'll have a cup of your house coffee." She smiled at the waitress whose eye contact remained on the man in front of her. She was slightly annoyed but then she remembered how girls used to flock all over him back at Hogwarts and let it go.

"I'll have the usual." He said as he winked at the waitress before she left.

"How often do you come here?" the woman asked with a smirk.

"Two to three times a week actually. I find this place quiet and peaceful." He replied.

"You weren't a coffee person when we were in Hogwarts…" she said.

"Then I guess someone just rubbed off on me." He smirked.

In truth, he hated coffee back then, but the woman in front of him had insisted that he gave it a try…well you would too if someone forced you to drink coffee every single day. The woman rolled her eyes at him. She had taken up the liberty of making sure that he drank coffee even though the mere smell of it turned him off.

"God I miss Hogwarts…" She looked over at him. "Things were very, uhhmm how do you say this? Interesting? Eventful? Okay I got it! Unpredictable. Things were very unpredictable back then."

"Crazy is more like it." He smiled. "But you know? I miss it too. Despite all that drama."

The woman knew what 'drama' he was referring to. "Oh please, you enjoyed all that drama." she smirked.

=0=

**~ Where all the Hogwarts 'Drama' Started ~**

Inside the girls' dorm room Lavender quickly opened the curtains around Hermione's bed. Noticing that the bed was empty and that there was no sign of her anywhere, Lavender jumped on top of Parvati's bed and shut its curtains. A tradition she did when she has heard of some new gossip.

"Did you hear about the latest gossip?" Lavender boasted in her usual 'I know something you would be interested in' voice.

"About Draco and Hermione?" Parvati asked. She was always eager to be brought up-to-date

to the happenings in other people's lives. Her favorite topic so far: Draco and Hermione.

"Yup. They had a big fight before dinner, or so I hear!" said Lavender.

"About what?" asked Parvati.

"No one knows…" said Lavender.

"I bet they even forgot why they fought." giggled Parvati.

"I heard that it's really over between them." Lavender said.

"They'll probably makeup sooner or later." Parvati hopefully said. No matter what happens, they were her favorite couple so far and she doesn't want to see them broken apart for so long.

"Maybe they will and maybe they won't." Lavender said. "But right now, Draco is the most eligible guy around. He's rich and he's hot. What more could a girl ask for?"

"Lavender, he and Hermione are perfect for each other. Don't but in." exclaimed Parvati.

"I'll try." Lavender said but she saw Parvati's glare. "Okay, I won't. I promise." She knew that if she did, she'd be facing not only the rage of Parvati but also the wrath of many girls who have been pining for Draco ever since they realized that he was hot.

The girls suddenly heard the door open and close with a loud thud. They quickly shut up to listen but all they could hear was some bed curtains closing followed by hushed sobs. Lavender giggled; 'The rumor was right!' she thought, and soon left Parvati's bed to hurry off to her own.

=0=

**~ Present Day: Back at the Coffee Shop ~**

"They said that news of that fight spread around the whole campus…" The man said while stirring his cup of black coffee.

"That's what happens when people start talking about the Hogwarts 'it' couple." said the woman.

"Well, it was the only fight that led to a breakup." he reminded her. And let their conversation fall into a comfortable silence as they both drank their coffee.

"Okay! Enough about breakups, what did you want to talk about?" she asked after sipping some coffee from a small white cup.

"Nothing really; I just remembered about our Hogwarts days and thought of you." He said.

"So we're basically meeting up to talk about our old school days?" she asked.

"Yes… if it's not too much to ask." The woman rolled her eyes at the man in front of her and drank her coffee while the man looked at her with a hopeful expression.

Then the woman smiled, "I don't believe you. It's you we're talking about." She told him. However, before he could answer back, she spoke again. "But, I'll indulge you, for now." she smirked.

.oOo.

A/N: Well that's the first chapter. Chapter two brings us back to Hogwarts. TTFN!


	2. Chapter 2: Friends and Farewells

.oOo.

**Chapter Two**

**Friends and Farewells**

.oOo.

Harry and Ginny found Hermione sitting under a large tree by the lake. "Hey", Harry said while placing a blanket around Hermione. He sat beside her and let her rest her head on his shoulder.

"We heard the news…" Ginny said as she sat down on Hermione's other side. "Just talk when you're ready okay?"

Hermione nodded. The three of them sat there in silence, looking at the small, white froth that the waves make on the shore. "We're over. For real this time." Hermione said. Harry place one arm around her and tightened his grip.

Ginny took hold of Hermione's fidgeting hands. "What happened?" Ginny asked.

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "We fought." She replied. "And you know what's silly? I told myself that our relationship might not work. I knew that there was a possibility that this would happen and yet I'm still depressed about it." Hermione made a sad smile. "I'm such a big fool… Our relationship was a mistake. But the worst part is missing him."

"This is Draco we're talking about. He'll still be your friend. He may be an annoying prat but he's loyal to his friends." Harry said. "Soon everything will be normal and you and Draco will continue being friends."

"You know, it's so weird to hear you say something nice about Draco." Ginny told Harry. "And if Hermione didn't force me to spend time with him, well, I'd think that there's something wrong with your head."

Harry laughed when he heard this. At first, he was very hesitant to talk to Malfoy, uh, err, Draco, but Hermione forced him to talk and actually make friends with that person. Lo and behold, he discovered that Draco could actually hold a decent conversation. And that if you really talked to him, you'd find out that he's a man who would never purposely let a friend down. They'd been friends ever since. Hermione laughed. "Ginny," she said.

"What? Trust me. You and Draco may have broken up but we've all become close friends and nothing would break that." Ginny replied.

=0=

The door of the Slytherin common room slammed shut and a certain blonde haired boy threw himself on the sofa Blaise was sitting on.

"I heard what happened…" Blaise said as he closed the book he was reading.

"And what did you hear exactly?" Draco asked.

"I heard that you and Mia got into a fight… well that plus the fact that you guys broke up passed through my ears. Is it true?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah, we've been fighting a lot these past few days, for petty reasons I might add…" Draco sighed. "We thought it was better to end it than to continue on fighting."

"So what did you fight about that made you feel like everything's really over?" asked Blaise.

Draco ran his hands through his hair and made a deep sigh.

"You know, everyone in this whole school has probably heard of your fight. But, I bet they don't really know why you guys fought." Blaise added.

"The reason is not as big as you think. I just had some jealousy issues and she blamed me for not trusting her. But it's not just that exactly. It's all of our conflicts combined that made us want to do this." Draco said in a way that showed that he really wasn't over her.

Blaise saw this and he was sure that the two of them would be able to resolve something as simple as this. The only problem was that these two were full of pride. They aren't the kind to be the first to say sorry. They won't be the first to admit that they were at fault. And that in itself is their greatest problem.

Just then the door opened and Harry walked inside the green colored room. "Hey," he said. They have all become so close that they knew the passwords of each other's dorm rooms.

"Hey mate, have you heard about it yet?" Blaise said.

"Yeah…" Harry sat in front of Draco and Blaise. "Stop moping around." He said.

"Hey, it's not you that broke with your girlfriend. I am allowed to mope around." Draco said.

"I need you to act like everything's normal. Just because you two broke up doesn't mean that you have to stop spending time with your friends." Harry said.

"I know. How's she doing by the way?" Draco asked.

"Hermione is moping around just like you." Harry smirked.

"And what are smiling about?" Draco asked Blaise.

"Nothing, it's just I never thought I'd see someone with a better smirk than you Draco." Blaise grinned and Harry laughed.

=0=

It was a month after Draco and Hermione's break up that the group started packing to go home for the Christmas Holiday. Harry, Hermione and Ginny were sharing a compartment with Draco and Blaise. So naturally, they talked the whole way home. Draco was going to stay at Blaise's house since their parents were going out of town for the holidays. And Ginny has finally convinced Harry and Hermione to stay at the Burrow for the holidays.

"I can't wait to have you guys over for the whole holiday. Fred n' George would be so thrilled." Ginny said.

"Actually, I can't wait to see Ron. I haven't heard from him in a long time." Hermione said.

"I guess that's the price you have to pay when your friend chooses to train with the Chudley Cannons instead of going to school." Harry said.

"Oh Draco, I almost forgot to warn you." Blaise said.

"Warn me?"

"Yeah, my cousin's also staying at my house for the holidays… She's was a real pain in the arse the last time I saw her." Blaise said and the girls laughed.

"And when was that?" Harry asked.

"Back when we were in third year." Blaise said.

"Imagine, Blaise having a hard time dealing with a girl. That's a first." Ginny teased.

"Haha. Very funny." Blaise said sarcastically.

The Gryffindors said goodbye to their Slytherin friends before they lost each other in the crowd of people waiting at the station. As for Draco and Hermione, they were sharing a rather awkward look. Both unaware of how to properly say goodbye for the Holidays.

Hermione shrugged quietly said, "Oh what the hell?" right before she gave Draco a warm and tight hug. Draco grinned as he hugged her back. "Happy holidays, Granger." he teased. "Happy Holidays to you too, Malfoy." she teased right back.

.oOo.

A/N: I hope this chapter cleared things up! See they're still friends :)


	3. Chapter 3: Christmas for the Slytherins

.oOo.

**Chapter Three**

**Christmas for the Slytherins**

.oOo.

Draco and Blaise were just about to fly their brooms outside when they heard a loud popping sound coming from the front door. "Oh no, she's here." Blaise said.

"Come on, she can't be that horrible." Draco said while forcing Blaise to answer the door.

"Remember that I warned you ok?" Blaise asked. "You can't back out now and it's all your fault." Blaise opened the door and Draco saw a young woman standing in front of him. She had brown curly hair that went up to her shoulders.

"Hi, I'm Lyra. And you are?" The girl asked.

"Oh, I'm Draco. You must be Blaise's cousin."

"So what are you guys doing?" Lyra asked.

"Nothing," Blaise said. "You know where your room is. Let me call for Blinky to bring your stuff to your room."

"No need. I can do it myself." Lyra said.

Blaised shrugged. "If you say so." Then he pulled Draco away.

Draco looked back, saw Lyra levitating her things up the stairs, and smiled. He knew another girl who would've done the exact same thing.

"Just like Hermione." Draco said.

"Who?" Blaise asked as he threw Draco a bottle of Butterbeer.

"Lyra." Draco said as he caught the bottle with his Quidditch trained reflexes. "I said that she reminds me of Hermione."

"Mate, I'm sorry but I just don't see it. It's only been a month after you broke up with Mia." Blaise said.

"Maybe you're right." Draco said as he drank a huge gulp of Butterbeer. After a while, Draco spoke again. "You know what? She doesn't seem like a 'pain in the arse'." He emphasized with his fingers.

"Okay, so she may have grown up a little. But she is a real piece of work. I mean you compared her to Hermione didn't you?" Blaise raised his eyebrows causing Draco to punch his shoulders.

=0=

Lyra woke up, opened her windows and looked out. She smiled because of the beautiful view. The sun was shining and the leaves of the trees seemed like they were dancing as the wind passed through. The garden was filled with roses of every color.

"Merlin, it's so beautiful here." She said to no one in particular. But a sudden glimmer caught her eyes. The sun's rays were shining brightly and it reflected on the small pond on her farther left. But her eyebrows furrowed as she saw a man throwing pebbles in the pond. A knock sounded from the door.

"Hey, you okay with everything?" Blaise said while standing at the threshold of the door.

"Uh, yeah." She turned away from the window and looked at her cousin. "So what's his problem?" She said as she pointed outside.

"Draco?"

"Yeah him."

"What about him?" Blaise asked.

"Well, I was just looking outside and he, well, he just looked sad." Lyra said.

"Oh, he just broke up with his girlfriend." Blaise said.

"Oh."

"Yeah, well… Mother asked me to go to Gringgots. Apparently, there was something she needed to get there so she asked me to go get it and to owl it to her afterwards." Blaise said.

"Sure." Lyra called not really listening as she was busy analyzing the sad boy near the pond. Blaise rolled his eyes and walked away.

Lyra picked up a book and brought it outside to the gardens. She looked for a nice spot to lie down to read but she saw Draco instead. Now, she didn't want to but in, but he looked sad in thought. Like he was trying hard not to, but he still shows small hints of sadness.

"Well he did just break up with his girlfriend." Lyra told herself. She slowly went up to him. She stopped right in front of him but his eyes were closed and he didn't seem to notice so she decided to wave her hands in front of him. "Hello." She called.

Draco opened his eyes and stared at the person in front of him. "Hello" the person said.

"Hi?" Draco replied.

The girl smiled and said, "Blaise had to leave for a while."

"Okay." Draco replied and he threw another pebble in the water.

"Wanna talk about it?" Lyra asked.

"Talk about what?" Draco asked.

"Why you look so gloomy."

"And why do you think I should tell that to someone I just met?" Draco replied.

Lyra raised her eyebrow. "Hey, I was just wondering why you acted so sad. If you don't want to tell me then don't. Just stop acting like it's the end of the world and I'll just go my separate way."

"Blaise was right." Draco whispered as he looked down and shook his head as he remembered Blaise referring to her as 'a real pain on the arse'."

"What?" Lyra asked.

"Nothing. My personal life is none of your business." he told her.

"I was kidding. I won't stop bugging you until you tell me what I want to know." she told him. "Come on, indulge my curiosity."

Draco rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Okay so you want to know why I'm acting like this?" Draco asked. Lyra sat down beside him.

"My girlfriend and I broke up."

"What's her name? It is a she isn't it?" Lyra asked.

"Of course she's a she, thus the term girlfriend. What did you think I was gay?" Draco said.

"No, I was just making sure. Go on…" she said.

"Well we broke up and I miss her okay. I miss her laugh and her smile, and her eyes most of all." Draco threw another small pebble in the water and looked directly at Lyra. "You remind me of her though. You brown-haired bookworm." Draco pointed to the book in Lyra's hands.

"So every brown-haired bookworm reminds you of your ex?" She suppressed a smile.

"Okay, every brown-haired, elf-loving, bookworm." Draco corrected. "Happy?"

"Well, that sucks. Especially because I won't go out of my way to act differently so you'd stop remembering her." Lyra smiled. "Bye! I hope you get over her. Then again you will still see her after Christmas break right?" And she stood up and left, leaving Draco to stare at her retreating figure with mild irritation and wonder.

=0=

"Merry Christmas!" Blaise shouted.

"Yeah Merry Christmas!" Lyra said.

"Merry Christmas." Draco said.

"What are we doing standing around here for? Presents are waiting! Come on!" Lyra said as she hurried to the beautifully adorned tree with a huge pile of presents underneath. Their parents were all away for the holidays but they never fail to compensate their absence by spoiling their children in this manner. And for three teenagers, spending the holidays with that much freedom was so much better than being forced to go to some holiday ball their parents would surely have made them go to. Had their parents been present, that is.

"And here I thought you were eighteen! Turns out you're just eight!" Blaise called after her.

"Come on dude." Said Blaise and Draco followed suit. The three received various gifts from different people, which made them happy. But Draco was still looking for something.

"Here Draco, this must have gone to my pile." Blaise said as he threw a small box to Draco.

Draco curiously looked at the box that had his name on it but has apparently failed to posses the name of its sender. When he opened the box he saw a small silver ball with a green snake engraved on it and it that a miniscule diamond shaped hole on the tip of its tail. He touched it and out popped 2 emerald green wings.

"What's that?" Lyra asked.

"A snitch. I think." Draco said.

"Cool! Who's it from?" Blaise asked as he ate some chocolate.

"It didn't say but I have an idea who the sender is." Draco smiled.


	4. Chapter 4: Holidays with the Weasleys

.oOo.

**Chapter Four**

**Holidays with the Weasleys**

.oOo.

Harry, Ginny, and Hermione arrived at the Burrow and they quickly hurried to get inside; leaving Mr. and Mrs. Weasley still sitting in the car.

"We're home!" Ginny called out.

"Hey sis." Fred said.

"Fred! George!" Hermione called, as she looked the two over with a big smile on her face. She had gotten closer to the twins when she started helping them invent new products for their shop. The twins figured that since they could never prank Hermione without getting pranked back, they would be much better off with her on their side.

"Hermione!" The twins shouted as they each squeezed her into a tight hug.

"Hey Harry." They said as they ruffled his already messy hair.

"Would love to stay and chat but we're meeting Ron." George said.

"At Diagon Alley." Fred added.

"Apparently he has a friend who has never been to Diagon Alley before." George said.

"Probably some girl he likes." Ginny told the twins.

"Well his friend is staying here for the whole Christmas break." One of the twins informed them.

"I hope that his friend would be a nice person, especially if it's a girl." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I don't want to share my room with someone annoying." Ginny crossed her arms.

"Hey, can we come with you?" Harry asked.

"Sure." George said.

"Mum! Harry, Hermione, and Ginny are coming with us to fetch Ron." Fred shouted.

"Okay. Take care dears. Be back before dinner." Molly shouted back.

Diagon Alley was packed with late Christmas shoppers. But that won't stop you from admiring the interesting designs that the shop owners use to attract more customers. Everything was bright and colorful. There were various new products on display and a lot of things flying all over the place.

"Where are you supposed to meet Ron again?" Harry asked.

"At the Leaky Cauldron; 3 o'clock." George said.

"So you guys are free to roam around but make sure that you'd be free by 3 understand?" Fred asked.

The gang went their separate ways. Harry went out to buy more biscuits for Hedwig. Ginny wanted to go look for a present she forgot to buy. The twins went to look at the new brooms. And Hermione...well, where else would she be?

Hermione grabbed a book from the shelf and started reading. She was so engrossed in her book that she didn't notice someone sit in the seat in front of her. After a while Hermione heard a book slam shut against the wooden table. This shocked Hermione so she looked over at the person in front of her. Her eyes widened and leaned back to quickly that her chair went out of balance. And she fell backwards.

"Ooww!" Hermione said as her back touched the ground. The man went around and helped her up.

"Sorry if I startled you. I'm Andrew by the way. But just call me Drew. Everyone else does." The man said.

"No, it was my fault. You just looked like a friend of mine." Hermione said.

"If it was just a friend then why did you fall off your chair?" Drew asked.

"Okay, it was my ex. But it was only your blonde hair and that annoying smirk. Also, why were you staring at me? Don't you know that it's a little bit creepy when done by a stranger?" she told him.

Drew looked at her and smirked. "Now, now, I'm no stranger to you. You even know my name." he teased. Noticing that Hermione wasn't up to play, he tried a different approach. "As for the staring, has anyone ever told you that your face tells a story when you're reading? All those expressions you made while reading that book made me want to read the book myself."

Hermione was taken aback. "Err, actually, someone has told me that." she told him warily.

"Let me guess, you're ex-boyfriend?" Drew asked. Hermione nodded and Drew let out a quiet 'figures' under his breath.

"You can have the book if you want. I can easily access this at school." she told him.

"No thanks. That book seemed interesting until I saw the title. Seriously who reads a transfiguration book with so much vigor?" he teased.

"Who doesn't?" Hermione teased back.

"Everyone else in the whole damn planet." he said under his breath.

"I didn't quite catch that." Hermione told him even though she heard his remark.

"I said, you know my name but I don't seem to know yours." Drew said.

"I'm Hermione. Nice to meet you Drew." She said.

Drew laughed at her extended hand and placed his hand out too. "Nice to meet you too Hermione." He said.

Hermione caught a glimpse of his watch and her eyes widened once more. She quickly checked her own watch. "Oh no; I'm late."

"What wrong?" Drew asked.

"It's nothing. I was just supposed to meet someone 10 minutes ago. Bye!" Hermione said as she hurried away.

"Bye!" Drew called loudly, making everyone in the whole room to look at him.

"Sshhh!" someone even called out.

Hermione hurried to Tom's but stopped when she thought that she doesn't have a gift for Ron's friend. His friend is staying over for Christmas, she thought. Luckily she saw a sweets shop on her way. She decided to buy two boxes of sugar quills. One for herself and another for Ron's friend.

"My, my Hermione. It's not like you to be late." George teased.

"So where are Ron and the others?" Hermione asked.

"Apparently, you're not the only one who lost track of time." said Fred.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Harry called.

"Did you see Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Nope."

"Hey guys!" Ron called as he hugged Hermione and Harry.

"Hey Ron, we missed you too." Hermione said as she hugged him back.

"Well, this is my friend…" Ron said but Hermione and his friend spoke before he could finish.

"So this is where you were hurrying off to." The man said.

"So you're Ron's friend?" Hermione asked.

"Well, you seem well acquainted. Why don't you introduce your friend Hermione since you probably didn't notice that I was talking over here." Ron said in his usual Ron-ish way. Hermione, being well acquainted with her friend knew he didn't mean to be harsh.

"Sorry Ron. You can introduce your friend now. I won't bother you. I promise." Hermione said but she still couldn't help rolling her eyes at him in an annoyed but friendly way.

Ron cleared his throat and smiled at Hermione. "Everyone this is Drew. Drew this is Fred and George. Don't worry if you mix them up, everyone else does." Drew shook their hands.

"Well everyone else but Hermione." Fred said as he shook hands with Drew.

"She has been able to tell us apart since she was eleven. "George said.

"And he is my best friend, Harry Potter." Ron said as Drew shook Harry's hand.

"Ron's told me about your adventures together." Drew said.

"And it appears that you have already met Hermione." Ron said.

"Hey," Hermione said.

"Yeah we met a little while ago." Drew said.

"And that late comer over there is my younger sister, Ginny." Ron said. "Ginny, this is Drew."

"Hi!" Ginny said.

"What took you so long?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I ran into a Blaise on the way back." Ginny said.

"What did you guys do?" Hermione asked.

"We just talked but I had to leave him once I saw the time. He left quickly too. He said something about his cousin." Ginny giggled.

It was Christmas yet again at the Burrow. Food was prepared and eaten, presents and thank you's were exchanged, and every one of them wore their Weasley sweaters. Hermione was glad to receive a lot of presents but the one she loved was the one from Draco.

It was a necklace pendant with a golden book that had very small, glitter like, red diamonds on the spine. Apparently the pendant grows to the size of a normal book when removed from its chain. And can show a variety of books with the right spells. Hermione went to the wooden swing at the backyard and started reading.

"Hey," Drew called out.

"Hey yourself." Hermione said.

"Thanks for the present. How'd you know I had a sweet tooth?" Drew asked.

"Luck?" Hermione joked. "I didn't know if you were a boy or a girl at that time so I just bought candy and thought that if you didn't like it, well, I'd have an extra box." Hermione grinned and Drew laughed at her explanation.

"So I was wondering, through all the times we've spent together you've never talked to me about your ex boyfriend. Excluding the time we first met of course." Drew said.

"There's nothing to talk about. We're still friends and it's not like you're going to meet him anytime soon." Hermione said.

"So you're not going to get back together anytime soon?" Drew asked.

"Probably not." Hermione gave him a curious glance. "What are up too?"

"Well, if you're not going to get back together with him anytime soon... then there won't be anything wrong if I, I ask you out on a date right?" Drew asked.

"A date?" Hermione laughed.

"Well, yeah. Actually make that about two or more dates" Drew said and Hermione laughed again.

"Well let me think about it." Hermione said. She felt happy around him. He made her laugh and was able to hold a decent and intellectual conversation. He was definitely nice to everyone and she liked him more than she would a common friend. She couldn't deny the attraction so why not give it a shot? She thought.

"Please say yes." Drew pulled out a bouquet of lilies. They were her favorite flowers. He and Hermione have spent a lot of time together during his stay at the Burrow. It was friendly companionship at first, but he fell for her. He just couldn't help but smile every time he saw her.

"Drew, I'd love to go out with you. But…" Hermione said. "But we're going back to school soon and you're training with the Cannons. I mean can we really date despite the long distance?" she asked him.

"Oh, haven't I told you?" Drew asked in a teasing manner. "I already quit the Cannons before I came here. That's the reason why I decided to stay with Ron over the break. I'm going to study at Hogwarts for the rest of the school year."

"Prat." Hermione said.

"I am a prat. But that isn't the question." He smiled. "Hermione Granger, will you go on multiple dates with me?" he asked.

"Yes, you are a prat." she smirked. "And yes, I would like to go on multiple dates with you." Then she added, "But you still owe me for not telling me about quitting and…"

"That doesn't matter now. What matters is you said yes!" Drew shouted and he hugged Hermione tightly until her legs swayed. She hugged him back with a sweet laugh.

.oOo.

A/N: Okay don't go hating on Drew. He's a nice dude.


	5. Chapter 5: Dating Again

.oOo.

**Chapter Five**

**Dating Again**

.oOo.

Christmas break was over and everyone was back in school. People noticed some minor changes like a new haircut or new clothes but there were also major changes like the two new exchange students. Namely: Lyra from Salems Academy and Drew from the Cannons. They were sorted privately and were conveniently placed in the house of the people they were familiar with.

"Hi, I'm Lyra. You are?" Lyra said as soon as they were out of the room where they were sorted.

"Drew. So you know people from Slytherin?" Drew asked.

"A few friends. What about you? Know people from Gryffindor?"Lyra asked.

"Yeah, the girl I'm dating's in Gryffindor." Drew grinned.

"Lucky we got sorted into these houses right." Lyra said.

"Lyra, come on. Blaise is looking for you." Draco said as he suddenly appeared.

"Hey, Draco." Lyra saw Draco looking at Drew curiously. "Oh, this is Drew. Drew this is Draco."

"Hi." Drew said

"Hi." Draco said. "Sorry but we have to go now. Bye." Draco pulled Lyra down the hall.

"So which house did you get placed in?" Draco asked.

"I'm in Slytherin and Drew, that guy you met a while ago, got into Gryffindor." Lyra said. "It's great actually. I mean, I'll have you and Blaise with me in Slytherin and he has a girlfriend in Gryffindor."

Draco paused in his tracks.

"Girlfriend? Did he say who?" Draco asked.

"Nope. Hey, did you notice his hair? It's the exact same color as yours." Lyra continued.

=0=

Drew started walking towards what he thought was the Great Hall when Ginny suddenly arrived. "There you are!" Ginny called out. "Drew where are you going?"

"The Great Hall?" he asked.

Ginny laughed. "The Great Hall's this way." She said as she pointed towards the other direction. "Hermione is looking for you. What took you so long?" she asked as they headed towards the Great Hall.

"Well, apparently I got lost and I met someone and we talked." Drew said. "She just transferred too."

"So what house did you get into?" Ginny asked.

"Slytherin," Drew smiled. Ginny pouted her lips.

"Well Draco and Blaise are in Slytherin…." Ginny said.

"Lyra got into Slytherin. As for me, I got into Gryffindor." He grinned and Ginny smacked his arm. "Hey did you say Draco?" Drew asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I just met him a while ago." Drew said as Hermione suddenly caught up to them.

"Hey," Hermione called. "I was worried you got lost." She joked.

"Well I sort of did." he grinned at her. "Guess what house I got sorted in." Drew asked.

"Hufflepuff?" Hermione teased again.

"What? No. Ron told me to go into any house but that one." Drew said.

"Typical Ron." Hermione rolled her eyes playfully. "So I'm guessing Gryffindor."

"What made you think that?" Drew said.

"So I was right." She smiled. "Ginny, let's go and eat! Come on."

The Great Hall was packed with students and as usual, they were seated in their house tables.

Dumbledore introduced the transferees and asked them to sit with their respective houses. Draco watched Drew carefully and saw that he sat between Hermione and Ginny.

"Hey Blaise," he said to the person beside him.

"Yeah?" Blaise asked.

"Does Ginny have a new boyfriend?" Draco asked.

"Not that I can remember. No." Blaise said as he took a bite from his treacle tart. Then he saw Draco's wary face. "Why do you ask?" he asked cautiously.

"You remember that new guy?" Draco asked and Blaise nodded in reply. "Well, he just sat himself between Hermione and Ginny," Draco continued. "and Lyra told me that he had a girlfriend in Gryffindor."

Blaise looked over at the Gryffindor table with sudden curiosity. "So because he sat between the two girls..."

"I think that one of them is his girlfriend. Yeah." Draco continued.

"You said that you and Hermione are over for good right? I mean the chances of you getting back together are pretty slim right?"

Draco nodded. "It's better that we stay as friends." Draco answered. "We both know it and we decided to continue as close friends."

"And how open are you to Hermione dating someone else?" Blaise asked while pointing to Drew's hand, which was comfortably clasped around Hermione's.

=0=

It was when the students started leaving the Great Hall that Draco and Blaise their Gryffindor friends again.

"Draco. Blaise." Hermione called as she hugged the two. "So how are you guys?" she asked with a grin.

"Well, I didn't die from my cousin's clutches if that's what you mean." Blaise smiled at Hermione.

"Hermione, Harry said to tell you that he'll meet with you later." Drew said. "But it seems to me that he's trying to impress some girl." He joked.

"Stop teasing him when he's not around." Hermione told him, though she couldn't suppress a small smile. "Drew I would like to introduce you to some friends. This is Draco and that's Blaise."

"Draco. Blaise…" Hermione started but Drew interrupted her.

"You're the guy who was with Lyra a little while ago." Drew said to Draco. Hermione shrugged and started talking to Blaise.

"Draco Malfoy." He extended his arm and Drew shook it. "We were hurrying to meet Blaise over here. I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch your name." Draco continued.

"I'm Drew Matthews." he smiled. "It seems that Hermione is close to you both of you blokes." He said whilst tilting his head towards Hermione and Blaise.

"You two seem pretty close too." Draco hoped that his voice didn't sound as leading as his question insinuated.

"Well I really hope so. I mean we are dating and all." Drew grinned towards Hermione's direction. Hermione noticed and grinned back at him.

Noticing that grinning exchange, Draco groaned in his head.

"Hermione may I talk to you for a while?" Draco asked as he pulled her away from Blaise and Drew. Who upon their absence, started talking about Quidditch.

"So I just met Drew." Draco shared.

"Yes you did." She nodded.

"Were you going to tell that you're dating again?" he asked.

Hermione frowned. "We started dating at the end of the break. And I was going to tell you and Blaise before Drew interrupted me." She explained as she brushed her hands through her hair.

"Hermione. It's okay. It's just that…" Draco was trying to find the right words to say. "When I saw him… I just wished you told me a little bit earlier."

It was then that Hermione noticed Draco's subtle glare towards Drew. And it was a glare that she was very familiar with.

"You have that glare on your face again." she told him.

"What glare?" Draco asked as he relaxed his face.

"You had that jealous trust issues glare that you always had when we were dating." She gave him a small smile.

"And why would I be jealous?" he asked with a face that feigned indifference then he smirked. "You know if you're doing this just to make me jealous. I'll be the first to tell you that it won't work." Draco said.

"Draco," Hermione sweetly said then she pulled his ear closer and loudly said, "I don't know what's wrong with you but I happen to like Drew. Okay? I love his company and he likes me. Our relationship has nothing to do with you."

"Oww, Okay…" Draco cringed then he spotted Lyra walking towards them. "I was just making sure that you two were for real so that I can tell you that I found someone else too."

"You have a girlfriend?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, her name's Lyra, and there she is." Draco waved at Lyra. "Lyra, come over here. I want you to meet someone."

"Hey Draco, what's up?" Lyra asked. Draco gave Lyra a small hug and whispered in her ear. "Just play along."

"Lyra, this is Hermione. And Hermione this is Lyra, my girlfriend." Draco said.

"So you're Hermione?" Lyra said. "I've heard so much about you."

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Draco hides nothing from me. I was told that you're fond of reading and that you absolutely despise elf slavery… because if you do, then we'll get along just fine." Lyra said.

"You don't believe in elf slavery too?" Hermione asked. "Then let me tell you about S.P.E.W." The girls were conversing so animatedly that they forgot that Draco was there. Draco sighed of relief but after a moment he suddenly remembered what he has done.

"What have I gotten myself into?" He said as he shook his head.

"So Drew which school did you come from?" Draco asked.

"Actually, I trained with the Cannons so I was basically tutored." Drew said.

"You fly? What position?" Draco asked.

"Seeker." Drew said.

Blaise laughed. "Draco's the seeker for the Slytherin house. You should get long just fine." He said as he patted Drew on the back.

Draco just glared at his friend then he turned to face Drew. "Are you planning on trying out?"

"Nope," Drew immediately said. "I left the Cannons. I just want to experience the normal life of a wizarding student."

"Dude, you came to the wrong place if you wanted normal." Blaise told him. "You should know. It's never normal in Hogwarts."

=0=

"Your girlfriend?" Blaise asked. "Lyra's your girlfriend? Are you insane?"

"May be I am." Draco plopped his head on a throw pillow. "I'm sorry I got you in this mess." He told Lyra.

"What are you sorry about? This will be exciting." Lyra said. "At least I'm sure that my stay here won't be boring."

"Seriously, what is wrong with you?" Blaise asked his cousin while giving her a questioning look.

"Nothing Blaise." Lyra said. "I can take care of myself you know."

"Blaise, it was my fault. Don't blame your cousin for this." Draco said.

"Why don't you just fess up?" Blaise said.

"No way mate. I'm not going to admit to her that I was jealous." Draco said.

"Ha! So you really were jealous!" Lyra said with a big grin on her face.

"Let me clarify. I was jealous that she found someone new and I didn't. Not because she had someone new. I mean really, why should I be jealous?" Draco defended himself.

"You were soo jealous..." Lyra teased.

"I am not..." Draco quickly defended. "And even if I was, she won't ever find out about it."

"Ahh pride…. See where it takes you," Blaise said with a dramatic voice.

=0=

Under the guise of studying, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor met at a secluded area in the library to discuss their friends' current relationships.

"Hey Ginny," Blaise said.

"Blaise, what's up?" Ginny said.

"Remember what we talked about last time in Diagon Alley?" Blaise asked. "Do you still want to continue our plan?"

"Well, we may have to change a few things but yes." Ginny said.

"Are you sure? Because if I was informed correctly, Hermione's dating Drew and Draco….well Draco's seeing Lyra." Blaise said.

"Let me ask you something." Ginny said. "When did you see Draco in his happiest?"

Blaise sighed. "When he and Hermione were together?" he said.

"Right and the same goes for Hermione. Plus the new additions may prove to be useful in putting our plan to action." Ginny said.

"Hhmm. And how did you come to that conclusion?" Blaise asked.

"Don't tell me that Draco wasn't jealous when he learned that Hermione was seeing someone. And I'm sure that Hermione felt jealous too. She's just better at hiding her emotions." Ginny said. "We could use that to our advantage."

"Has no one ever told you that you would be a great Slytherin?" Blaise asked.

"With brothers like Fred n' George and a friend like Hermione?" Ginny said. "Please, those guys are more conniving than me. I learn from the best."

"Hermione. Conniving? Now I've heard everything." Blaise chuckled.

"Try placing her with the twins. She may act all goody-two-shoes but once you prank her… well, let's say the twins try very hard to not let any of their pranks hit her again. Now she helps them concoct more pranks and toys to sell in their shop." Ginny said.

"Hhmm… who knew sweet little Hermione would have a pranksters heart?" Blaise joked.

.oOo.

A/N: We're halfway through the story. What do you think so far?


	6. Chapter 6: Jealousy Strikes

.oOo.

**Chapter Six**

**Jealousy Strikes**

.oOo.

Seeing that it was a very fine weekend, Drew and Hermione decided to spend the day outside. After spending time by just walking on the lake's shore, the two decided to sit down and rest.

"Hermione…" Drew called.

"Hhmm?" Hermione asked, tearing her gaze away from the beauty of the lake to look at Drew.

"You and Ron, you guys had something going on before right?" Drew asked and Hermione was surprised at first.

"What brought up that question?" Hermione asked now with an amused expression.

"Nothing really, I just remembered how Ron talked about his first crush. He didn't tell me her name, but he described her to me and his description reminded me of you. He also said that it didn't work out well. And I doubt that he'll clarify these things to me, you know Ron. So can you clear things up a bit? Just for my curiosity's sake." He explained.

Hermione laughed. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you had a thing for him." She teased.

"Well, it's a good thing that you know better then." Drew teased back. "Ron is the closest friend I had in the Cannons but even I know that there are things that he won't tell me." Hermione smiled at him.

"Don't laugh. I'm seriously being serious." He joked again, which caused Hermione to laugh harder.

"Well, just to satisfy your curiosity, Ron lied." Hermione told him, which caused Drew to stare at her with wide eyes. Hermione laughed at his expression. "I wasn't his first crush, his first crush was Fleur. It was back in our fourth year. We did have something more than friendly going on when we were in sixth year. But we never became more." She clarified.

"Why not?" Drew asked, clearly intrigued.

"Maybe because Lavender always butted into the picture or maybe it was because we both knew that what we had wasn't love." Hermione told him.

"What about us? Do you think that we have love?" he asked.

"Well why don't we find out?" Hermione teased as Drew leaned in for a kiss.

Well maybe we could call it almost a kiss, because Draco appeared before them right before their lips met. "Hermione! Drew! Good thing I found you guys." Draco happily called. Then he looked at the two more closely and said, "I'm not interrupting something, am I?" He asked.

Hermione laughed at his timing and Drew just shook his head and smiled. "If you could call this something, then yeah, I'd say you did." Drew joked and Hermione laughed a little bit more.

"So why were you looking for us?" Hermione asked.

"We decided to race brooms today and Ginny told me to look for you two." Draco answered.

"Race brooms?" Drew asked.

"Yeah, it's a simple game of racing brooms. Wanna join?" Draco asked.

"Sure!" Drew said.

"Okay then, follow me." Draco said and he quickly turned around and gave a quick sigh of relief. In truth, the game was his idea. He saw that Drew and Hermione were walking outside so he concocted a plan to prevent them from being alone too much. He was lucky enough to find Ginny, who liked the idea of racing brooms, but he was even luckier that he got there in time. He was sure that if he got there for even a few seconds later, he would have been seeing something he never wanted to see.

Hermione and Drew have both mounted their brooms and are currently waiting for Harry to wave the flag.

"Don't be too sad if you lose." Drew told Hermione. "I was the seeker of the Cannons."

"I was going to say the same for you." Hermione said. "I was trained by the two best seekers in

Hogwarts."

"And who may that be?" Drew asked and he flew off as soon as he saw Harry wave green flag.

"Draco and Harry." Hermione shouted after Drew who was now quite a distance away. But Hermione soon caught up with him, shocking Drew, especially when Hermione gained the lead.

Draco and Harry exchanged smirks as they heard the conversation between the two. It was impossible for Harry to force Hermione to give flying a try but it was easier to convince her to do it with the help of Draco. They coerced her nonstop until she gave in. They were actually pretty impressed by how quickly she learned and soon she was flying like a pro. With her significantly smaller frame, it was easier for her to fly her broom faster. She ended up being almost as fast as the two but she never let them force her to give quidditch a try. She loved to fly but playing the game was as different as it can be.

The race was tight. And for a while the winner was undeterminable. But as they were nearing the finish line, Hermione was able to gain the lead on Drew. Their friends didn't know what impressed them more. For Blaise, Ginny, and Lyra, they were impressed that Hermione won over the previous seeker of the Cannons. And for Draco and Harry, they were impressed that Drew was able to keep a short distance between himself and Hermione. Of course, the two boys were very confident of their teaching capabilities.

"I told you I was trained by the best." Hermione grinned at Drew.

"Yes you were. Now let's go get your prize." Drew said.

"What prize?" Hermione asked but she was soon enveloped into a tight hug. Drew kissed her lightly and the forehead and then on the lips.

Draco, who was about to fly against Lyra, tightened his grip on his broomstick and stopped in his tracks. Lyra was taking the lead and Draco flew after her.

"That was unfair." Hermione said when they have separated.

"And why would you say that?" Drew asked.

"Because it seemed like you got a prize even if you lost." Hermione teased.

"Hermione, whatever game you win, I will always get the better prize." Drew said.

"And why is that?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I'm dating you aren't I?" Drew asked as he enveloped her into a tight hug. Unfortunately,

Hermione's hug became a little too tight. "What's wrong?" he asked. But she didn't need to answer because right in front of Hermione was a full out makeout session starring Draco and Lyra.

"Hermione, wanna race?" Harry was quick to intervene.

Hermione gritted her teeth, "Sure Harry, on the count of three." Hermione said and she nodded to Drew who now did the counting.

"One. Two. Three!" Drew shouted and Hermione went off faster than she ever did before. Harry was close behind her but she was moving at a dangerously fast pace. Thankfully, Hermione slowed down enough to make a graceful landing.

She smiled at her victory and looked over at Draco but she did not have time to see him or anyone else for that matter, because she was enveloped into a tight hug.

"Are you stupid?" Harry said in a way that it was almost a shout. "Do you want to get killed?"

"Sorry Harry, I was just feeling the moment." Hermione said. "I promise I won't do that again."

"Ron's not here Hermione. I won't have a best friend to lean on if anything bad happens to you okay." Harry scolded.

"Okay Harry, I understand. I'm sorry and I won't do it again unless it was absolutely necessary. You have my word." Hermione said.

"Good." Harry smiled. "I think it's better if we just sit down now. You are now banned in joining the races for the rest of the game."

"No way." Hermione said. "When I didn't want to ride a broom, you told me to fly. Now that I actually like flying, you're telling me to seat the rest out? No—oww!" Hermione said as Harry flicked her forehead to stop her from talking. Then he ran as fast as he could.

"Get back here Harry!" Hermione said as she chased after Harry. Draco smiled at the two. It was great to have friends like this. Friends who you could play and make jokes with. Friends that will worry about you, scold you, and listen to you when you're sad. And friends who will stick close to you even, especially when you're in danger.

=0=

"They're on their way here." Lyra said as soon as she entered the library. Draco and Blaise, who were researching at the said moment, jumped in surprise at the sudden arrival of their friend and accomplice.

"Who's on the way here? And why should that matter?" Blaise asked.

"Hermione and Drew you doofus…" Lyra whispered loudly as she sat on a startled Draco's lap and placed her arms around his neck.

"You, my cousin, are taking things too seriously." Blaise said.

Lyra rolled her eyes. "Here they come." She said before she started kissing Draco.

Hermione was not too pleased at what she saw when she entered the library. Actually, she was infuriated. Luckily she saw that the book Draco was supposed to be reading was a potions book. One whose location she knows well. Hermione brought Drew to the place where she was sure Draco got his book and started kissing him. Drew, being the teenage boy that he is, was ever so glad to passionately participate in this snogging conquest of Hermione's.

Hermione was right in thinking that Draco would return the potions book sooner or later. She felt the satisfaction of hearing a book fall to the ground. This caused Drew and Hermione's snogging session to stop and just in time for Hermione to see Draco's clenched fists. Noticing that the two were staring at him, Draco gathered his senses, picked up his book, returned it to the shelf.

"Don't mind me, just continue with what you were doing." He nonchalantly said. Though he scowled once he turned around.

"What happened to you?" Lyra asked when Draco returned.

"Nothing." Draco said. Normally Lyra would not give in so easily, but she has spent enough time with Draco to know that you should never bother him when he's in this kind of mood so she let him be.

=0=

It was another one of those dreaded Thursdays. Why 'dreaded' you ask? Well, it was the only day of the week wherein Gryffindor and Slytherin had double potions with Snape. The Potions classroom began to fill in and everyone sat in their usual seats. Well, not everyone exactly. And Snape was all too happy to notice this slight change of seating arrangements.

"Ms. Granger. Why have you chosen to disobey my simplest orders by not following the seating arrangement that I fixed for the entire class?" Snape asked in his usual snarky tone.

"Well, you see sir, someone was already sitting beside Draco when I got in and…" Hermione said but Drew soon cut in.

"You see sir, I'm new here and Hermione has been trying to help me catch up." Drew said.

"Was I talking to you? Mr. Matthews?" Snape asked Drew.

"No sir."

"Then I trust that you keep your mouth shut unless spoken to." Snape said. "As for you Mr. Malfoy, you know better than to go against my seating arrangements."

"I'm sorry sir, but like Hermione, I was only trying to help a new student." Draco said.

"I don't care for your excuses. Ms. Granger, take your seat beside Mr. Malfoy. As for you," Snape pointed to Lyra. "Go seat yourself beside this Mr. Matthews." Snape said. And when everyone was finally in their proper places, Snape started his long, agonizing discussion.

"You better stop what you're doing because it isn't working." Draco whispered to Hermione. Of course Draco had actually hoped that Snape would allow this new arrangement because he had a new plan to make Hermione jealous. But seeing how Snape ruined this one, he needed to use a different plan of action.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not doing anything." Hermione whispered back.

"Yeah, and those petty kisses in the library were nothing?" Draco teasingly asked.

"Is that what you were talking about?" Hermione asked. "Funny, cause it seemed like it was none of your business."

"Come on, Hermione. Admit it. You got jealous."

"I did not. Actually it was you that got jealous. Remember that time when I won the race with Drew and he gave me a prize? Or your book dropping to the floor?" Hermione reminded Draco.

"What's that?" Hermione asked Draco when she saw the flying thing near Draco's feet.

"It's a snitch." Draco said.

"It's green." Hermione said. "Where'd you get it?"

"As if you didn't know." Draco said as looked at the snitch at his feet. "I got it last Christmas." Draco said.

"That snake looks like the snake on the pendant I gave you when we were still together." Hermione said.

"Really? I didn't notice that." Draco said as he stared into the snake, intricately carved on the snitch's smooth surface.

Meanwhile, about two tables to their right, Drew and Lyra are getting reacquainted.

"Hey," Lyra said.

"Hi." Drew said.

"So how's the girlfriend?" Lyra asked.

"Great. How's your boyfriend?" Drew asked.

"Great."

"Funny though, you didn't tell me that he was your boyfriend when you introduced me to him." Drew said.

"That's because… he's not." Lyra said.

"I know." Drew said.

"You know?" Lyra asked.

"I see how the two of you act when you don't think we're around." Drew said.

"Oh…"

"So why do it?" Drew asked.

"Because I wanted a little fun in my boring old life?" Lyra said but Drew stared her down.

"Okay, honestly? I'm helping Draco make your girlfriend jealous."

"And it's working. Thank you by the way." Drew said.

"Why?"

"Because you helped me see how Hermione's still in love with him." Drew said with a hint of sadness while Lyra was left speechless.

"Mr. Matthews." Snape called. "Do you and your partner wish to share to this class what the two of you were so happily conversing about?"

"We were just talking about how different your teaching style is from our previous professors." Lyra said.

"Well, talk about it some other time. You are disrupting my class and just for that, I would be deducting five points from Gryffindor." Snape said in his usual snarky, irritating tone of authority.

.oOo.

A/N: Thanks for your reviews!

As you may have noticed, Fred and Snape are still alive in my story. I just couldn't imagine a George without a Fred. And no other professor was more perfect for this chapter other than Snape. We all know that's he's really one of the good guys so let's just say that he's mean only for appearances sake. ;)

R&R!


	7. Chapter 7: Look Back to Move Forward

.oOo.

**Chapter Seven**

**Look Back to Move Forward**

.oOo.

Hermione couldn't sleep. She stood up and seeing that everyone in her dorm room was peacefully in slumber, she quietly dressed herself and crept out of the door. She passed through the painting of the Fat Lady and walked the dark halls of Hogwarts. And though it was dark that night, she knew exactly where she was going. She passed by familiar paintings and turned at familiar turns. Let's just say that she was taking a familiar route, one that she has taken many times. So she was not surprised to see that this midnight walk has led her to the tower. What surprised her though, was seeing that someone got there before she did.

"Couldn't sleep?" Draco asked.

"You too?" Hermione asked as she sat down beside him.

"I don't know. I just felt like coming here. For old times' sake." Draco shrugged.

"Are you sure that's the only reason or do you have a problem that you want to talk about?" Hermione offered.

"I think I should be asking you the same question. You only come here when you have a problem." Draco said.

"Or when you," Hermione pointed at Draco. "have something that's troubling you." She interjected.

"I just came up here to think." Draco admitted.

"That's fine with me." Hermione said as she looked up in the starry night sky. "I miss just sitting here." She looked over at Draco. "We used to come here all the time, especially when Umbridge was headmistress." Hermione teased.

"Hey, you know how hard it was for me to act all nice to her. It's not like I wanted or even liked the things she asked us to do. You would be troubled to wouldn't you?" Draco answered.

"Yeah, I know. I was only teasing you. Hey, you remember how we practically came here everyday during our sixth year?" Hermione asked.

"I would never forget those time Hermione." Said Draco. "What with me being ordered to kill Dumbledore and you feeling depressed about Harry's probems... and let's not forget about Ron's love life." he teased.

"Haha, very funny." Hermione answered back. "But you know so much has changed between then and now." Hermione said.

"Yes, you were more troubled back then. You came here practically every week; with your problems with…" Draco said but was quickly halted by Hermione.

"Hey, I never asked you to sit here and listen to me. Remember, you started it." Hermione smiled at him.

"How could I not, it's not every day you see the bookworm, brightest witch of our age, best friends with Harry Potter, and the girl who threw a mean punch at me back when we were in third year, if I may add, crying and all alone in the tower while the 'great' Yule Ball was going on downstairs." He teased and

Hermione was unable to suppress a laugh. "Thank you by the way, it's not every day that you receive kindness from the supposedly feared by many, hot-tempered, school bad boy, slash Slytherin Prince." Hermione teased and now it was Draco's turn to smile.

The two continued into their usual friendly banter till dawn broke in which they so ever so quietly returned to their dorm rooms and pretend that they had been asleep the whole time.

Hermione and Ginny were studying inside the Gryffindor common room. Well, let's just say that they were trying to study. Emphasis on trying. Hermione was still deep in thought about her talk with Draco last night and Ginny was unable to concentrate because of all of Hermione's sighs.

"Honestly Hermione, be true to yourself." Ginny said. "You're still in love with Draco." She really wasn't one to beat around the bush.

"I know…" Hermione said in resignation. How could she ignore that simple fact with the way that Ginny said it?

"Then what are you still doing here? Go on and tell him." Ginny said.

"Ginny, it's not that easy. We've broken up. We just couldn't get over our issues. We're great together as friends but together together? We're complicated." Hermione said as she held the pendant that Draco gave her for Christmas. "Plus I'm with Drew right now. He really seems to like me and I don't want to hurt him. I promised him that I'll give 'us' a shot."

"Hermione, don't you think that Drew deserves someone who likes him too? You'd be hurting him more if you continued this." Ginny said.

"You know, I hate it when you're right." Hermione said.

"Well, you can't always be right. So someone has to tell you when you're wrong." Ginny teased and Hermione threw a pillow at her.

"Hey, what was that for?" Ginny asked. "Anyways, what are still doing here?"

"Fine, I'll be going now…" Hermione said but she still refused to leave her spot on the sofa.

"Well?" Ginny said.

"I'll do it later." Hermione said as she slammed her head into a pillow on the sofa.

"No, you'll do it now." Ginny said as she pulled Hermione to her feet.

=0=

"I don't think we should continue doing this." Draco said.

"Okay… but why the sudden change of plan?" Lyra asked.

"Let's just say that Hermione's one to retaliate. If we try to make her jealous, she'll make me jealous. And trust me, she's good in doing that." Draco said. "Also, she's in a relationship right now and I just want to let her be happy with whoever she likes."

"You really like her do you?" Lyra asked. "I can see it for myself. You love her… to the point that you can't be happy until you're with her."

"Why are you making this conversation sappier?" Draco asked.

"Hey you started it." Lyra said while Draco tried to hide a smile.

"What are you guys up to?" Blaise suddenly asked.

"Blaise! What took you so long to get here?" Lyra asked.

"I had to return some books to the library. What were you talking about?" Blaise asked.

"Oh, Draco just broke up with me." Lyra said and smiled at Blaise's reaction.

"Good for you mate; I told you that my cousin's a pain in the arse." Blaise said.

"Hey!" Lyra said.

"Wait, if you've already decided to stop this nonsense then why aren't you together with Hermione now?" Blaise said.

"Because I want her to be happy with whichever person she chooses." Draco said.

=0=

"Drew, could you walk with me for a while?" Hermione asked and Drew agreed.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Drew asked when they were walking near the Lake.

"How did you know I wanted to talk?"

"I don't know? I just do. If you want to say something, just say it straight out okay?" Drew said.

"I think we should end this." Hermione said.

Drew was silent for a bit. "I see…well I had a great time with you." he said.

"You're not going to ask me why?" Hermione asked.

"Nope. I already know why." Drew smiled at her.

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"You still love Draco right? At first, I wanted to ignore it. But soon I learned something that made me know that this day will come." Drew said.

"I'm sorry. I thought that I was over him but when we returned and he got a new girlfriend, I… I got jealous. I guess I wasn't really over him." Hermione said.

"Hey, I understand okay?" Drew cupped Hermione's face. "It was fun while it lasted. Really fun, especially the part when we were in the library." Drew raised his eyebrows.

Hermione blushed and covered her face, "Sorry about that too."

"Actually, I think that I owe you a thank you for that one. If you know what I mean." Drew joked and they laughed.

"I'm really sorry. I really wanted us to work out but" Hermione said before she was cut off by Drew.

"Hey, no more of that okay?" Drew said. "Now let's go inside, we're going to be late for class and you wouldn't want that I'm sure."

"You're right!" Hermione said. "Well come on, we have potions next! Run!" Hermione said and soon they were both running down to the dungeons.

=0=

"Hey Ginny, you should know that Draco and Lyra are over and I didn't even have to convince him." Blaise said.

"Good, now that that part of our plan is accomplished, we could move on to the next." Ginny said.

"I'm guessing it's the getting them back together again part." Blaise said.

"Correct! Here's the plan…." Ginny explained every detail of her oh so marvelous plan.

"Have I told you how great you are at this?" Blaise asked as soon as she was done.

"Yes, I do believe you have." Ginny smiled.

"Want to go have dinner with me when all of this is over?" Blaise asked.

"I would like that." Ginny said then her stomach suddenly grumbled. "Do you think I could change that to an early trip to the Kitchens?" Ginny asked and Blaise was unable to resist the urge to laugh out loud.


	8. Chapter 8: Unexpected Surprises

.oOo.

**Chapter Eight**

**Unexpected Surprises**

.oOo.

"Draco, thanks for lending your snitch to me. – Blaise." Said the note attached to the silver snitch flying around Draco's room. Draco, on the other hand, was deep in thought as he lay on his bed.

"Hermione and Drew were late for class yesterday. I wonder what they were doing." Draco said.

"Aarrgghh! Stop thinking about them Draco!" He told himself before he noticed his snitch flying close by so he caught it. Again, he studied the snitch. It was a silver ball with emerald green wings. Engraved on the ball was a snake that had a diamond shaped hole at the tip of its tail. He followed the snake's engraving again and again until he remembered something.

"That snake looks like the snake on the pendant I gave you when we were still together." He recalled what Hermione said the other day at potions. Draco quickly pulled out a pendant from underneath all his clothes. It was a green snake with red eyes that had a small, red diamond at the tip of its tail. This was the last present Hermione gave him before they broke up.

Draco thought of what Hermione said and then he looked closely on the two snakes and found that the similarity was uncanny. The only difference was that the pendant had a diamond while the snitch had a diamond hole.

"Hhhmmm…" Draco thought and then it hit him. He took his pendant off of his neck and inserted its diamond tipped tail in the diamond tail of the snitch. It fit perfectly but nothing happened.

"Is this thing broken?" Draco asked. He tried to insert it again but still nothing happened.

"Aarrghhh…what am I doing?" Draco gave up and lay back down on his bed. He tried to recall what Hermione told him the day she gave him the pendant…

=0=

It was a fine day in Hogwarts. Draco asked Hermione to accompany him outside, only to give her a surprise picnic near the lake. But it was Draco who ended up with the real surprise.

"What's this?" Draco asked.

"It's a pendant. I saw this and thought of you. I think it's because of how green you look whenever you're nervous." Hermione teased.

"I do not and will not turn green." Draco smiled. "Green may look great on us Malfoys but we never really turn green." he defended with a bit of a dramatic flair.

Hermione laughed. "Don't lose it." Hermione told him. "You never know what may find with just a few twists and turns." she joked.

"Don't worry, I won't." Draco said and he kissed Hermione's cheek. They laughed and Hermione kissed him properly on the lips. Then she ran off to the lake and Draco soon ran after her.

"You never know what may find with just a few twists and turns..." Draco heard Hermione say.

"A few twists and turns…" he told himself. He tried to insert the pendant once more and still nothing happened. Then he tried to rotate the pendant as he would a key and it clicked. The snitch glowed and changed its color. Its wings turned silver and the ball turned emerald green with a silver engraving of a snake. The snitch opened and inside was a thin strip of folded paper. Draco unfolded and unfolded and unfolded the paper until it was as big as a foot of parchment.

Written on the paper was a letter written in Hermione's hand.

.oOo.

_Dear Draco,_

_Congratulations! You finally opened my present. I'm writing this at the store where I bought the pendant and the snitch. Apparently, they come in pairs. The man said that I could write a letter and place it inside the snitch. So here's my letter for you._

_I don't know how 'we' really happened but I know that I'm grateful that we did. You have become a friend and a companion to me these past few years, my unexpected friend. The times when we talked, when we comforted each other, do you still remember them? I never thought we would be this close. But you quickly became someone very important in my have been ever since you sat beside me that night in the tower during the ball in our fourth year here._

_You are the only person that knows how many times I cried because Ron broke my heart, or how many times I worried about Harry. You were the type of person that would sit by my side when I cried but would never force me to tell you why. I could talk to you about anything because you never expected anything of me. So remember that okay? Remember that whatever you and I may do, or no matter how many fights we have, I will always be there for you too._

_Hermione_

_P.S. This bloody letter sounds like crap. I wanted to write a simple normal letter. Oh well, sorry for all the mush._

_Bye for now!_

.oOo.

Draco laughed when he finished reading the letter. Then he quickly stood up and went straight for the door. But before he could open the door, it slammed right into his forehead.

"Oww!" he said.

"Oh, sorry mate." Blaise said. "By the way, what were you doing there?" he asked.

"I was going to open the door but you opened it right into my face." Draco said while trying use his hand to ease the pain in his forehead and Blaise laughed.

"Anyways, I have some good news for you my friend." Blaise said. "Hermione broke up with Drew."

Draco was shocked. "What?" he asked.

"Hermione broke up with Drew." Blaise repeated.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Why don't you ask her to find out?" Blaise said.

"Where is she?" Draco

"She was heading for the lake the last time I saw her…" Blaise called as Draco ran, his snitch flying after him.

=0=

Hermione was busy studying when…

"Hermione!"Ginny called.

"Yeah?" Hermione asked with blatant disinterest.

"Drew said that he wants to show you something by the lake." Ginny said.

"But I have things to do. What did he want to show me?" Hermione said.

"Oh stop being such a bore. Your books won't run away from you so don't worry." Ginny said.

"Fine. Where did he want to meet again?" Hermione asked.

"Near the lake. Underneath your favorite tree. Hurry, and if he's not there by the time you arrive, just wait okay?"

"Okay." Hermione said as she walked to the meeting place. Drew wasn't there when she arrived, so Hermione sat underneath the tree and read from her book.


	9. Chapter 9: The Present

.oOo.

**Chapter Nine**

**The Present**

.oOo.

It was almost sunset and Hermione was quietly reading underneath the big tree by the lake. When suddenly she heard the presence of someone else but she didn't look up to see if it was Drew. She just continued on reading and waited for the person to speak.

"Hermione." The person called out. Hermione looked up. She knew that voice. And it most certainly is not Drew.

"Why are you panting?" Hermione asked.

"Because I was looking for you." Draco said.

"And why were you looking for me?" Hermione closed her book shut.

"To ask you if it's true." Draco said in between breaths.

"What's true?" Hermione asked, truly confused. That is until she saw the snitch flying behind Draco. The color has changed, which means that he has finally opened it. "I see you finally opened my present." Hermione smiled.

"What?" Draco asked then he looked at his snitch and smiled. "Yeah… sorry it took so long for me to figure it out." He went closer to where Hermione was seated and sat down. "So is it true?"

"Is what true?" Hermione asked.

"Did you really break up with Drew?" Draco clarified.

"Yes." Hermione said softly.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Why do you ask?" Hermione challenged.

"Just answer the question." Draco said.

"I don't know. It may be because I know that we were not meant to be. Or maybe it's because"

Hermione looked at Draco. "I'm still in love with someone else." Draco smiled.

Draco then looked uneasy. "Hermione, I have a confession to make." He was almost embarrassed to say this. "Lyra and I were not really going out. We only pretended to make you jealous."

"So all those kissing and flirting?" Hermione asked.

"Was just for show." Draco said. "Hermione, I'm really sorry about how I acted before. I admit I was like a jealous bastard and that I acted like a jerk about the whole situation."

"I'm sorry too. I know that you easily get jealous." Hermione said as Draco tilted his head to the side. "It's true." She continued. "I knew it even before we started dating. I overreacted. I know you trust me, I just didn't like you dictating who I talked with."

"That's because I don't trust the person you were talking to." Draco said and Hermione tried to hide a smile.

"Draco, the only guys that you trust in this whole school are Harry, Blaise, and yourself." Hermione told him.

"Exactly!" Draco said.

"What if I told you that Harry didn't trust you before I forced you to be friends with each other? Now what if, for example, Harry stopped me from talking to you, and I, against my better instinct, followed him. Then you and I would have never spoken ever again so we would have never dated." Hermione said with raised eyebrows. Draco scowled.

"I hate it when you're right." Draco said while Hermione was now blatantly smiling at him.

"Well, I have a confession too." Hermione said. "I got jealous too. Hell, I was bloody infuriated every time I saw you with Lyra."

"Language Granger, I guess I rubbed off on you." Draco said with a smirk. "But you know what? Knowing that makes me feel so much better." Hermione rolled her eyes but still, she gave him a smile.

"So how do we fix this jealousy problem of ours?" Draco asked.

"Hhmm… I don't know. What do we do?" Hermione teased.

"I know!" Draco said. "Hermione Granger, would you do me the honor of giving our relationship another try?"

"What is it with guys and their indirect proposals to me?" Hermione said and Draco laughed.

"You know, normal people would have just said yes or no." Draco said.

"But I'm not normal aren't I?" Hermione smiled. "Draco Malfoy, I would love to give our relationship another try."

"Really?" Draco asked.

"Yes Malfoy. So what happens next?" Hermione asked as she looked at the beauty and majesty of the setting sun as it kissed the dark, cold water of the lake.

"I do believe this should immediately follow." Draco said before he gave Hermione a passionate kiss, a kiss that she returned. Then the two decided to sit down under their favorite tree in Hogwarts...

"Wait!" Hermione suddenly said. "I still don't understand how you got that snitch."

"I told you, it was a Christmas present. You mean you weren't the one who sent it to me?" Draco asked with a truly bewildered look.

"Why would I give you that for a Christmas present? We already broke up. Plus I started dating Drew on Christmas. I wouldn't have said yes if I hoped that you would be able to read that letter."

"I got it on Christmas. It was inside a simple box that had my name on it. I wondered why the sender didn't write his or her name on it but then I thought that it was from you." Draco told Hermione.

"Did you get it by owl?" she asked.

"Nope, Blaise said he found it in his pile of presents..." Draco trailed off until it finally hit him.

"Ginny and Blaise met up in Diagon Alley. I guess they plotted the whole thing out." Hermione shook her head. "I guess they really wanted us to get back together didn't they?" she asked with a grin.

"And what's the best gift we could give to our pair of match maker friends?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"We should match them up of course." She replied with a similar smirk.

"Wait. If this wasn't supposed to be my Christmas present, what did you give me last Christmas?" Draco asked.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. "I sent you some of the twins modified chocolate." She told him. And when he raised her eyebrows at him, she continued. "Each chocolate piece was supposed to make a persons' hair into a violent shade of a particular color. You know, strawberry red, sunflower yellow, neon green, bright purple and etc. Now if you eat all of them at once, you get rainbow hair."

"Wait. You sent me a prank as a Christmas present?" Draco asked. "Granger, I know that we were broken up and all but were you that mad that you'd try to prank me for Christmas?" he asked incredulously.

"What? Of course not! I wrote a letter in our secret code. You know, the one we used when Umbridge was headmistress. You mean you didn't get it?" she asked him.

"No." Draco said bewilderedly. Then realization dawned on him. "But I think I know who did."

"Who?" Hermione asked. "Wait, I know. It was Blaise right?" she asked.

"Yup. He was eating chocolate on Christmas Day. Then he started wearing a clown wig and said it was because of a dare. Which now I believe would be the result of eating your Christmas gift." Draco laughed.

"Did you have pictures?" she asked.

"No but we're wizards Granger."

=0=

"I just love happy endings." Lyra said from behind the bush she, Drew, Ginny and Blaise were hiding in. They couldn't hear the two but they could all see that the two were snogging.

"Want to go grab a snack from the kitchen?" Drew asked Lyra. "Hermione told me where it is. She told me that it was filled with house elves."

"Really now?" Lyra asked. "Well, to the school's benefit, she told me that the house elves here get paid and I am hungry. Let's go grab some coffee." She said as she pulled a smiling Drew back into the walls of Hogwarts.

"Food, yes. Coffee, no." Drew said.

"No way. Have you ever tasted coffee?" Lyra asked.

"No. I don't like the smell so I won't drink it." Drew said.

"You're the only person I know who hates the smell of coffee." Lyra said. "Come on, my new project would be to make you love coffee."

"What no!" Drew said. "Please don't. I don't want to smell coffee everywhere." Drew said before the two disappeared inside Hogwarts.

"Now look at those two." Ginny smiled.

"I don't know, maybe they have the right idea." Blaise teased.

"And what idea would that be?" Ginny asked.

"You know, I still have to take you up on that dinner you promised to have with me." Blaise said.

"I don't remember ever promising to have dinner with you…did I?" Ginny teased.

"Yes you did, so I'll pick you up tonight. Be ready by seven." Blaise said as he stood up, patted Ginny's hair, and headed back inside the school. Leaving a smiling Ginny to run after him just to smack his head with the palm of her hand. "Ooww!" he said.

"That'll teach you to pat my hair! What? Am I a dog? That dinner better be amazing Blaise, or else you better get used to having your head smacked like that." Ginny smiled at him before she ran off towards the school leaving Blaise staring at her retreating figure.


	10. Chapter 10: How'd You Find Me?

A/N: Just to clarify, this chapter is the continuation of chapter one... I don't know why I specifically wrote it that way but I did. :)

.oOo.

**Chapter Ten**

**How'd You Find Me?**

.oOo.

**~ Back to the Coffee Shop ~**

Lyra missed this. After finishing her last years in Hogwarts, she went on a Sabbatical; travelling the world. She was so preoccupied with her travels that she lost contact with her friends in Hogwarts.

"There's something I want to ask you though." Lyra told Drew. He gestured for her to continue so she did. "How on earth did you find me?" she asked. "I have been gone for two years and I have been settling here in England for only a month, I haven't even reestablished contact with the others. So how on earth did you find my address?" she asked with real wonder.

"My finding you was purely coincidental. You see, I decided to give professional quidditch another chance. And before you ask which, it's the Cannons." Drew said.

He actually found it quite funny that on the day he decides to give professional quidditch another try, he coincidentally met Ron in a pub. Ron was out drinking, saying that Rick their current seeker quit and his current replacement was a fluke of nature. That boy never ever found a single snitch in his life and that the only reason he got on the team was because he was fast; was what Ron said. They had to find someone real good, really fast because they had a game up in three days.

"They had an opening so I took it." Drew said. "And well, I'm not bragging but we were able to win a few games. That's a few games more than they won before I joined. Anyways, about finding you, I actually saw you in Ireland three months ago. But I didn't have time to talk to you because I was already late for a game and you jumped on a cab before I could call you out." He said.

"Then I saw you again last week just after our quidditch practice. I saw that you were walking so I kind of, you know, followed you. I didn't call you out because, well, for one I wasn't sure if it was really you or if it was just someone that looked like you."

"So you just stalked me home?" Lyra asked she was really amused by his story.

"Followed, stalk is much too strong of a word don't you think? Besides, you live pretty close to the apartment I'm living in because I really was headed in that same direction." He countered.

"What did you do after you found out where I lived? And how close are we talking about?" Lyra asked.

"Would you believe me if I told you that you live two floors higher than my apartment?" Drew asked.

He lived in a normal looking apartment building. It housed a multitude of apartments in different forms and with different facilities. But he was able to make do with a simple flat because of his ability to do magic. It was a simple spell that he used to his small apartment into a two storey flat complete with two bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room, a bathroom for each floor, and a small dining area.

"And about finding where you lived, I waited until I had a lot of free time before I asked you to meet me."

"Wait, if your apartment was just two floors under mine, then why'd you just leave me a note slipped underneath my door? I mean, you could have just rang the doorbell or waited outside if I wasn't home." Lyra said. She really had no idea that he lived so close. It was amazing that she never saw him in all the times that she left her apartment.

"Actually, I find it very weird that I never even saw you again before today considering that you live so close."

"Then aren't we so lucky that I followed you home that time? And about the note, well, I didn't know what to say. It would really have been easier for me to leave you that note than to visit you at home. That would mean full contact then you would ask me how I found you then you would end up thinking that I'm some kind of stalker." Drew said.

"I really think do that you're some kind of a stalker. But a note, really? And it wasn't even well written. 'Hi! I'm Drew remember me? If you do, would you like to meet up at Solely Coffee at four in the afternoon? I mean it was a real shock of a hello." Lyra said.

"Hey you came didn't you?" Drew said.

"Only because it left me wondering about why you wanted to meet." Lyra said but in truth, she came because she had been longing human life, real human life, one which she was acquainted with. She was planning on looking for Blaise and Draco but she found this letter instead. "By the way, do you have any news the others?"

"Let's see, Hermione and Draco are married." Drew said and Lyra wasn't really surprised to hear that.

"Blaise and Ginny are engaged and Harry's dating Luna." He continued.

"Wait a second. Blaise is engaged?" Lyra said in a vexed tone.

"Yes." Drew warily said.

"My cousin, engaged? And he didn't even tell me? Oh he is so dead." Lyra said.

Drew laughed. He forgot how hotheaded Lyra was. At first he found comfort with her, he had just broken up with Hermione when he started really talking to her. And he admits that at first, he craved her antics that were so similar to Hermione's that it felt like he was still with her. But he fell in love with this girl because she was adventurous, candid, and there was something in her that kept him interested. True, she was hotheaded, unbelievably frank, and loves to find trouble but he has learned to love these things about her. Wait, did I just think that I love her? Well, I did plan on asking her out when we were in Hogwarts but that was just pure physical attraction and I never really went through with it.

"Hello? Are you still there" Lyra suddenly asked while successfully pulling him out of his reverie.

"Huh? Oh yeah," he said.

"Really because you looked like you were already living in a different dimension." Lyra said.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something. And don't worry about Blaise. He proposed to Ginny yesterday and I only received news of it today so you're pretty much in the loop of things." Drew said.

"Would you like to visit Blaise with me? I know that you pretty much want to kill the guy so why don't we pop up on him unexpected?" Drew said with a smirk as he drank what's left of his second cup of coffee.

"You know what? That's a great idea. I like the way you think." Lyra said. "So when do we initiate this plan of ours? It must be at a time that Blaise would be comfortably at home."

"I know the perfect time to do it. Just leave it all to me." Drew said.

"Oh just you wait Blaise. Getting engaged and not telling you favorite cousin about it? Oh, you're not going to escape my torture this time." Lyra said in her weird scary way.

Drew knew that she really wouldn't hurt Blaise, only give him a hard time; and that would be an entertainment that he would rathe not miss.

"Lyra, do you want to grab dinner? I know a place and if you don't mind me saying, I'm getting pretty hungry." Drew said and Lyra laughed.

"Now that I think about it, I'm getting pretty hungry myself. Let's go?" Lyra asked. "You know that I'm not one to pass up the chance to eat some delicious food." She said as she walked on ahead.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to pass up the chance to get you." Drew whispered to himself before he hurried off after Lyra who was a few paces ahead of him.

"What did you just say?" She asked when he was walking the same pace as hers.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything. Are you sure you're not hearing things? Maybe we should go to the doctor instead." Drew teased and Lyra rolled her eyes at him. She happened to catch a glimpse of the night sky which held a beautiful full moon.

"It's beautiful." She said while staring up at the big bright moon.

"It's not the only thing I see that's beautiful." Drew said and Lyra blushed a little.

"I know what you mean Drew. I'm pretty sure I know of something that would look far more beautiful than the moon."Lyra said.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Right now? Hot delicious food is beckoning me to look at it. So let's hurry up and eat." Lyra joked and Drew just shook his head and smirked.

"Race you there!" he said before he ran in the direction of the restaurant. Lyra shook her head and quickly ran after him.

"Hey, you're unfair! I don't even know where the restaurant is!" she called after him and Drew laughed out loud.

.oOo.

A/N: Okay, so maybe I just thought that the two of them deserved their own love story. This is the last chapter of this fic and I hope that you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


End file.
